At the bottom of the bottle
by HorsemanOTA
Summary: Sometimes the only comfort you might find is at the bottom of the bottle, swimming through the liquid to forget. If you find yourself feeling about to drown and someone wants to help let them be your lifeguard.


**I don't own any rights to Harry potter**

I, Severus Snape have many regrets like any human but what I regret the most is something that caused me to lose the only person who actually cared for me. Everyone only wants me for what I can do for them but not her. I think about that mistake those few months ago as I sit on a clearly worn couch in my weathered house. How could I have been so stupid even in a fit of rage I should have never called her that.

 _But she smiled at your misfortune._

 _ **But she was also there to try and help you.**_

 _A real best friend would never laugh at another's pain when it is so severe._

 _ **It was only a small smile and she was trying to help.**_

 _That doesn't change the fact that she smiled while you were up in the air, if the tables were turned you would have hexed the offender without hesitation. _

It doesn't matter now what has been said cannot be unsaid, she wouldn't accept my apologies so I must reap what I have sewn. Father won't be back until god knows when and mum is checked out upstairs, I now truly have no one, all because I let my pride be bruised because it was Lily who tried to save me. Maybe I am nothing but a worthless git, yeah that sounds about right.

As I pinch the bridge of my nose I wish I could just forget the pain and then I remember how father always drinks to forget he has freaks for a wife and son, maybe I can find comfort at the bottom of the bottle. Yes, it must be in my blood to be a drunk and not give a shit, to resort to the bottle I had so hoped to avoid.

I get up from the ratty couch and make my way to the kitchen and open a cupboard with father's liquor in it, as I don't drink I grabbed the first thing I see and a glass cup and take it back to the couch with me. I laugh at myself, it's only two in the afternoon and I'm gonna get pissed, so this is what it must be like for father whenever he's not at work just sit dawn and drink. I open the square bottle and pour out the ember liquid, I hold it up to the outside light and think of how pretty it looks.

I bring the cup to my lips and I down the drink in one go, I nearly gag and throw it back up because it burns my throat but in a good way, so I pour myself another and down that one, I keep knocking them back until I notice that I reached the bottom of the bottle and I can't tell which way is which anymore. I look at the clock and see that it is about nine in the afternoon, and then I remember that I had bought presents for the Evans for their kindness before I called Lily…. What did I call her again? I laugh It doesn't matter I go and grab the box I had hidden under some loose floorboards in my room.

After throwing on my boots and my old gray coat I am out the door and heading towards Lily's house. It takes me a while to get there because I am having a hard time walking in a straight line. When I finally get there what I would assume had been an hour later I walk up to the door and knock harder that I would assume would be necessary and wait for someone to answer the door.

 **Third P.O.V**

Severus stands in front of the door for only a moment before it is opened by Mrs. Evans or Rose as she has told Severus to call her. The woman was wearing casual muggle attire, she looked rather surprised to see Severus standing in the doorway before she spoke in a kind voice "Severus what are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be at home I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

Severus just gave a quick chortle before saying "No. Im sure they are not. Anyway may I come in?" Rose looked a bit apprehensive before tentatively stepping inside signaling for Severus to step in. As he passed her she caught a whiff of the young man and her nose scrunched up on in repulsion.

The only other Evans present in the living room was the patriarch Harrison Evans who looks up from the screen and looks at the youth with hooded eyes and clenched teeth while asking "What are you doing here Severus?" said youth managed to stumble to the unoccupied one seater and plopped down in it. The question was repeated and Severus looked at both of the elder Evans with hooded eyes spoke with a slurred speech "I come by for to drop off some presents off is all" At this point Harrison looked at the younger man and said "Boy are you pissed right now?" in a none too pleased tone.

Severus laughed and said "Only a little bit" all the while chuckling as if he had heard a funny joke before regaining his composure somewhat and continuing "It was….it was the only way I could get the courage for to come here today, seems I'm more like my farther than I ever hoped to be."

The two adults looked at the bot with pitying eyes the Evans man about to say something when the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs could be heard and two new voices said "Eww….what is that greasy haired freak doing here?" "Sev? What are you doing here?" the first voice clear with disdain and the second voice with both hate and confusion laced into the words.

These new voices cause all those present in the living room to turn their attention to the two young women making their way down the stairs. Severus smiled and spoke in his slurred speech "Don't you worry Tuney I gots sumfin for you tew" At this point the box that was taking residence in the boy's lap was pulled up and shown to the family.

He reached in and pulled out several small boxes and handed them out, one red to Harrison, one purple to Rose, one green to Petunia and one orange to Lily. To Harrison he gave a simple leather strap watch with his initials on the face, to Rose he gave a nice silver bracelet with little rode petals decorating it, to Petunia he gave a set of blue diamond earrings, and to Lily he gave a locket with a marigold engraved on the cover, when opened there is a picture of Severus and Lily with the inscription _Always and Forever_ engraved under the picture.

The family looked at the young man who seemed about to fall off his seat when he unsteadily stood and spoke "Mm sorry Lils, I never wanted to hurt you but you hurt me first, now I think its tim fo me to leaf" Severus was about to walk towards the door when he caught toe on his heel and was caught by Harrison who said "You'll stay the night in the guest room tonight, I still need to talk to you and I would rather you be sober when I ask you the questions."

Severus looked as contemplative as a drunk person could and shook his head "Na na I can't impose, I'll be fine" As he said this he promptly passed out in the older man's arms. Harrison carried the young man up the stairs and to the third door on the left and placed him on the bed inside, turned to the women who followed and said to his youngest daughter "He's your best friend so you can tuck him in, I'm going to bed." Lily nodded and the Evans parents left the room to head to theirs. Lily looked at her sister and said "Could you help get him settled please?"

Petunia begrudgingly agreed. Together they managed to get his coat and boots off and get him under the covers, when that was done Petunia left in a huff. Lily looked at her best friend and sat on the side of the bed, she reached out and placed a hand on his cheek which he leaned into. She let go and was about to leave when a hand caught hers and a quiet voice Murmured "I'm sho shorry Lils, Please forgive me" she replied to the barley conscious teen with "We'll talk in the morning Sev, get some sleep." She walked out of the room and headed to bed and said "Yeah we'll talk in the morning." Before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading, wrote this to get the creative juices flowing, I love the way it turned out gonna be a two parter maybe more depending on how it goes, please leave a review.**

 **Later Daze**


End file.
